


The last of us: Redemption

by LonewolfCharlie13



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Bloaters (The Last of Us), Clickers (The Last Of Us), F/M, Runners (The Last of Us), Seraphites (The Last of Us), Shamblers (The Last of Us), Stalkers (The Last Of Us), WLF | Washington Liberation Front (The Last of Us)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonewolfCharlie13/pseuds/LonewolfCharlie13
Summary: Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuándo perdiste la cordura? Cuando murió tu querido Joel, cuando perseguiste a su asesina hasta Seattle, matando a cualquiera que se te interpusiera en tu camino… Dejaste una vida tranquila y pacífica en esa granja para seguir un rumor, Ellie, un rumor. Creo que necesitas un cambio, amiga mía. Una nueva visión del mundo. Entonces, qué será, ¿aceptarás esta oportunidad que te da la vida?  La verdad es que no me corresponde responder pero no voy a aceptar un ‘NO’ como respuesta.Hay fuerzas en este mundo y más allá que no puedes comprender.Ni tú, ni nadie.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Original Male Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Male Character(s), Jesse (The Last of Us)/ Dina (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que no sé como comenzar. Está historia se me ocurrió ayer, tras haberme pasado 2 veces The Last of Us Part II, haber estado leyendo fanfics de The Last of Us desde que salió (de todas las páginas que podáis imaginar, véase Fanfiction, Archiveofourown, ...) y seguir revisando todos los días estas páginas para ver si hay nuevas actualizaciones, porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer en mi vida (hasta que vuelvan los estudios).
> 
> Antes de comenzar quiero dar unos agradecimientos a algunas historias que me han inspirado:  
> Autonomy, Beneficence, Justice by BrennanSpeaks  
> As You Were by galadrieljones  
> your lonely orbit (why don't we collide the spaces that divide us) by ajroosevelt  
> The Last Of Us by YenneferRose  
> One Chance by SnowQueen  
> What It Could Have Been by JacksonDarby13  
> The Light Over the Water by Devairkus  
> long and weary my road has been by aheartfulloflexa  
> MONSTER by BbluePparadise16  
> By Some Miracle by qye  
> The Chances We're Given by qye
> 
> Entre muchas otras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rescate en la playa diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La arena me consume.

'Hace calor. Es de noche maldita sea, ¿por qué sigue haciendo calor?' Pensó Elliot para sí mismo. Soló había pasado medio día en California, y ya la odiaba. Aunque los esclavistas tampoco ayudaban. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, cuando pasó las palmeras y vislumbro los pilares en la playa. No le gusto lo que vio.

'Malditos Rattlers' Lo único que podía ver en esa maldita playa eran docenas de pilares, con los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños, dejados a la intemperie para pudrirse.

Elliot recorrió los pilares, rezando que hubiera más gente viva. No hubo suerte. Apagó su corazón y continuo su camino, el camino que le había encomendado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los vio, en los últimos pilares, casi al final del camino.

"Por favor, ayuda" susurró de manera casi imperceptible una voz, rota hacía algún tiempo. Y entonces, ella lo vio. "Eres tú" le dijo la chica.  
No sabía que responder a eso, aunque conocía a quién se refería. Se compadecía de la mujer enfrente de él. Estaba demacrada, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y el pelo casi rapado. No perdió tiempo.  
"Espera. Voy a bajarte". Cortó las cuerdas y la ayudó a bajarse del poste. Después, fue al pilar de enfrente, desató al muchacho (o al menos eso pensaba que era) y lo cogió en brazos.  
"¿A dónde vamos?" Le preguntó a la chica  
"A los botes". Tosió antes de continuar. "En la playa"  
"Marca el camino" le dijo mientras sujetaba al chico

Tardaron, varios minutos en subirse al único bote que quedaba y partir de ese condenado lugar. Llegaron al barco cuando los rayos del Sol anunciaban un nuevo día.  
Su voz rompió la monotonía del silencio. "Gracias por salvarnos".  
"No es nada." No le pareció una buena respuesta, pero siguió de todas formas. "Antes, en la playa, sobre lo que me dijiste ..."  
"Lo siento, yo ... simplemente te confundí con otra persona"  
"Oh". Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos. "Por cierto, me llamó Elliot, Elliot Miller"  
La chica pareció estremecerse un poco.  
"¿Estás bien?"  
"Sí" Se entrecorto un poco antes de continuar. "Estoy bien, es solo que no tengo nada para agradecerte"

"¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?" Ella asintió. "Me llamo Abigail Anderson" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Pero puedes llamarme Abby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta la arena.


	2. Nuevo mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie reflexiona sobre su situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más

Frío. Tenía mucho frío. No era extraño, y menos en esta época del año. El invierno en Wisconsin siempre era peligroso, sobretodo para personas que no llevasen una protección adecuada.

Ellie era una de esas personas.

A su favor, no era por voluntad propia. Él la dejó en medio de la nada, para que siguiera el camino marcado. Se llevó involuntariamente la mano hacia el brazo derecho, donde debería haber estado la mordedura que consiguió en Santa Bárbara, reemplazada en cambio por una marca, en forma de V con una línea recta que la atravesaba.

_“Un regalo” le dijo._ _“Un regalo para garantizar tu supervivencia. Tus capacidades aumentarán hasta cierto punto, más que un ser consciente común… ”Se detuvo antes de continuar. "Pero no eres inmortal, recuerda esto y sobrevivirás"._

Lo hubiera considerado un regalo, si no hubiera grabado la puta marca a fuego vivo en su piel. Toda esa situación le pareció surrealista, más de lo que ya era. Se suponía que tenía que morir en ese maldito lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios. Aunque ya no estaba segura de en qué o quién creer.

Y ahora, estaba perdida en medio del bosque, siguiendo el camino que le había indicado un maldito ser espiritual, que no tenía una mejor cosa que hacer que joder su vida. No volvería a ver ni a Dina, ni a JJ, ni a ninguna de las personas que conocía. Al menos no de la forma en que ella esperaría.

Siguió caminando, esperando que la vieja cabaña no estaba demasiado lejos. Para su sorpresa, el bosque estaba tranquilo. 'Demasiado tranquilo' pensó mientras se apoyaba en un tronco. Sus heridas no sanado.

_“Tus heridas sanarán. Con el tiempo y con ayuda. Pero ahora representan la marca de la penitencia que pesa sobre ti ”. El bastardo incluso sonrió. “No necesitas que yo te las curé. Otra persona lo hará por mí. Buena suerte. Aunque creo que no la necesitas ”._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Se supone que las manadas atravesaban esta zona en sus migraciones anuales hacia climas más cálidos. Sin embargo, su único acompañante era el frío. Y eso la molestaba.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y no había logrado su objetivo, a pesar de haber estado caminando durante varias horas. Su cuerpo no podía más, sus piernas apenas podía avanzar más que unos pocos pasos, su estómago le rogaba comida y sus ojos apenas se abrían. No supo cuando acabó estampada contra la nieve. Solo reconoció el dolor del golpe.

'Aquí me quedo. Maldita sean todos los malditos dioses que haya en este estúpido mundo '.

Lo único que pudo ver antes de desmayarse por completo fueron dos figuras a lo lejos que se acercaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo frió. Ellie también.


	3. Grietas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimientos. Pero pocos.

La cabaña estaba bien. Aunque llamarla cabaña sería un eufemismo. La mansión se encontraba en la cima de un risco que dominaba gran parte del valle. Para Noam, hubiera sido inteligente por parte de los lugareños establecer un puesto de observación. Sin embargo este no era el caso.

‘Mejor para nosotros’ se dijo a sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba la vieja chimenea y colocaba varios trozos de madera en su interior. María y él habían estado cortando leña toda la mañana.

Resopló un poco después de encender un fuego. Alguien se rió detrás de él. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de su amiga.

“¿Ya estás cansado, hombretón?” Noam expiró un poco, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, María continuó. “Con esos brazos que tienes uno pensaría que ni siquiera te supondría un esfuerzo. Fíjate en mí, llevo cortando leña toda la mañana y estoy como un roble”. Hizo una pausa para llevarse las manos a las caderas. “Deberías pedirle a John que te ponga a levantar más peso cuando volvamos”.

“Para empezar, yo no lo recuerdo así. Se supone que yo he sido el ha hecho el trabajo más duro”, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios, “mientras cierta señorita iba al baño cada 5 minutos”.

“Eres un cielo, cariño”.

“Claro que lo soy”.

Sin más dilación abandonó el salón y se dirigió al baño. Dios sabe que lo necesitaba. Se tomó su tiempo para quitar el polvo del espejo. Unos ojos marrones lo recibieron. Su padre le decía que había heredado los ojos de su madre. 

“Ya falta poco mamá” se dijo a sí mismo. Su mano derecha se movió involuntariamente hacia su cabello, tan rubio que casi parecía blanco. “Estamos muy cerca”.

Las palabras no fueron en vano, estaba a unas pocas horas de Jackson. A pocas horas de su objetivo. Él y sus amigos. 

Su equipo, su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía estoy buscando nombres. 
> 
> Noam (Male Abby): Significa deleite, alegría, simpatía,... en hebreo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso sería todo hasta la fecha. Tengo la intención de hablar de Ellie en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Por fin he escrito algo, estoy muy nervioso, pero me siento bien.  
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
